Sleepover Sneaks
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Kari, Mimi and sora all have a sleepover at Mimi's place and Tai, Matt and TK all spy on them. features Taiora, Mimato and Takari. Digimon 01 cast. Tai and Kari's POVs


**(Kari's POV)**

Mimi invited me and Sora over to her house for a sleepover. I told my brother Tai he couldn't come and he decided to have a sleepover with my other friends TK and Matt. Before I left Tai gave me a new pretty hairclip to put in my hair. I was a little weirded out because he never gets me anything, not even for my birthday! But, since I'm nice I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and put it in my hair. Then all of a sudden he got really giddy. I was officially getting freaked out so I left for Mimi's house.

**(Tai's POV)**

I can't believe she bought it! She thinks I gave her a new hairclip but really I gave her a listening device! Now I can spy on them without them even knowing! Oh I better call Matt and TK over so if she comes back she believes that story I made up about having a sleepover with the guys. I rushed over to the phone and called Matt's house.

"Hello?" Matt answered in the phone.

"Hey Matt, it's Tai. Can you come over to my house with TK tonight? I came up with a great plan to spy on the girls sleepover!" I replied happily grinning.

"Spy, Girls and Sleepover, my three favorite words! I'll call TK and we'll meet you at your place." He said with a very happy tone.

"Great, see you here in a few." After that we both hung up and started getting ready.

**(Kari's POV)**

It's a good thing mom lets me ride the subway now or it would take hours to walk over to Mimi's house. I walked off the subway and up to Mimi's apartment building. It's also a good thing she lives on the bottom floor cause I can't stand climbing stairs and I don't imagine she likes it either. I knocked on the door and Mimi came to answer it.

"Hey Kari, glad you could make it!" she cheered.

"Glad to be here" I replied. "Is Sora here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's waiting for us in my room. Let's go join her" she grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room. WOW, I have never seen so much pink in my whole life! Pink walls, pink sheets, pink curtains and even pink carpet!

**(Tai's POV)**

After about 20 minutes, Matt shows up at my door with TK. They both walk in and put their stuff down.

"About time guys!" I tell them sarcastically.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner but TK had to use the bathroom… 3 times" Matt replies. I turned to TK with little belief and sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I had a lot to drink today and I guess it's coming out in little bits" TK said with pink cheeks. "Excuse me for a second…" TK then made a break for the bathroom. He came out a minute later. "Ok, so what are we doing anyway?" He asked me.

"We're gonna spy on my sister's sleepover with her and our girl friends." I replied with an evil smirk.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Matt asked with his arms folded.

"All I need is a computer and I'll show you" I dragged the two of them to my dad's computer and turned it on.

"You see, before I left I gave Kari a hairclip with a listening device in it. So all I have to do is sync it with my computer…" I said while typing on the keyboard "And Viola! I can see and hear everything she can"

We looked into the screen and saw Sora and Mimi and it sounded like all three are laughing.

**(Kari's POV)**

"So Tai actually ran all through the park in his boxers?" Mimi asked while laughing.

"Yeah, some girls from our school stole his clothes after he tried hitting on them!" I replied, laughing myself. All three of us laughed harder.

**(Tai's POV)**

Matt burst into laughter and I buried my face in my hands.

"What are boxers?" TK asked innocently.

Matt stopped laughing. "You're kidding right?" he asked the little runt.

TK nodded replying no. Matt did a face palm. He then undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"These are boxers, it's, uh… big boy underwear" he said pointing to his blue boxers with a wolf on one of the legs.

"Oh, then you may wanna pull your pants up now because Tai just took a picture of you" he replied slightly snickering. Matt turned his head and saw I took a picture of him with his pants down with my phone while I laughed my butt off.

"TAI! DELETE THAT NOW!" He ordered.

"Big talk from someone with his pants around his ankles" I said trying not to laugh. Matt then blushed and redid his pants. Then all three of us watched Kari and the others on my computer.

**(Kari's POV)**

"Well that was entertaining. So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked them. After I did, Mimi got an evil grin on her face.

"I think we should… DYE EACH OTHERS HAIR!" she says cheerfully.

"Hey yeah, I was hoping I could dye my hair brown" Sora says eagerly.

"And I want my hair to be blonde" I said just as eager.

"Wont it look like TK's hair if you do that?" Mimi asked me. I thought for a second and I guess it would, we have practically the same hair style so if I die my hair blonde I'll look almost exactly like TK. Then I can trick Matt into doing stuff for me!

"I guess it would, but I still want it blonde" I replied.

**(Tai' POV)**

"Hey TK, looks like Kari likes ya" Matt said snickering. I had a smirk on my face as well.

"Of course she does, she's my best friend" he replied.

Me and Matt both did a face palm. Haven't you been teaching that kid anything Matt?

"Matt, didn't you have "The Talk" with him yet?" I whispered.

"Are you nuts? I would never give "The Talk" to a seven year old" he whispered back.

"Then TK you can just watch"

"Ok!"

**(Kari's POV)**

"Girls get yourselves ready because "Mimi's Home Style House of Beauty" is now open for business!" she then opened a cabinet and I saw just what seemed like every single hair care product known to human… and a few known to monkeys.

"WOW, I that's a lot of hair stuff!" I said completely astounded.

"How else do you think I take care of all this?" she asked rhetorically while flipping her hair. "Ok Kari, let's start with you, you should probably take out those hair clips"

"Oh, Ok" I then reached for my hairclips.

**(Tai's POV)**

"WHAT! KARI DON'T-" I yelled as she reached for my hairclip receiver. Then she took it off and put it in her bag and all I could see was black.

"-take out you hair clip…"

"Well this is just great, we can't see a single thing!" Matt complained. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't we just go over there to Mimi's apartment and watch them through a window?" TK suggested.

"Because if they catch us, WERE DEAD!" Matt argued.

"Well, TK does have a good idea, but Mimi's room doesn't have a window" I told them.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until she puts the clip back in her hair."

Everyone, including me, sighed. Then it hit me!

"We can't see what they're doing right? But we can hear what they're saying so why don't we just stay quiet and listen to their conversation"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Tai, he's too much of an idiot to come up with that plan!" Matt shouted.

"Shut up Matt" I said bitterly.

**(Kari's POV)**

We had all changed into our PJ's and Mimi had just put hair bleach in my hair and said that in 30 minutes I'll look exactly like TK. Does she know about my plan to switch me and TK? Nah, all the dye she uses goes straight to her brain. Right now she's giving Sora brown hair color and she's now rubbing it in her hair.

"Ok Sora, in 20 minutes you'll be ready to wash out that dye and you'll be as brown as Tai" she tells her.

"Great, thanks Mimi, do you want me to do you now?" Sora replies.

"That'd be great thanks" she then hands her a bottle of pink hair dye.

"Pink? Is there anything that you haven't dyed pink in your room besides your hair?"

"Yes… my uh… actually no, besides my hair there is nothing but pink in my room." She admitted shamefully while me and Sora laughed. Sora pored some of the dye into Mimi's hair and began rubbing it all over her head.

"Anyway, after we have all our dye set, let's play a game of "Truth", it's a game I came up with an hour ago. A player asks a question and everyone in the group answers it truthfully."

"I'm in" I answer.

"Me too, but you might wanna work on the name" Sora answered.

"Ok"

After about 5 minutes, Sora had all the dye set in Mimi's hair and we sat down to start the game.

"Ok, Kari why don't you go first" Mimi offered.

"Alight… um, oh I got it! What was the nicest thing a boy has ever done for you? Sora you go first"

"Alright, I guess it was Tai who did it and it happened when we were about your age Kari.

"_Me and Tai were at the school playground. We were playing in the sand box trying to build a sand castle. Then out of nowhere these mean bullies came and wrecked our sand castle. They said that I was the one who got them in trouble for giving that kid a wedgie and got them suspended. Then they were cracking their knuckles and walked closer to me. They said they were gonna teach me a lesson about being a snitch. I was sure I was gonna get hurt. When they were about to hit me, Tai punched them both in the face and it then helped me to my feet. The bullies went and told the teacher Tai hit them but she saw the whole thing and they got suspended for another week. I thanked Tai so much and squeezed him so hard I accidentally cut of the flow of air getting into his body and knocked him out. After he woke up I thanked him again and again and we went back to our sand castle."_

"Aw, that is so heroic, selfless and totally nice. Are you sure it was my brother?" I asked.

Sora laughed. "Yep it was him, he had goggles on his head"

"Well then I think someone likes you" Mimi snickered. Sora's face turned pink and she turned away.

"D-Don't be silly Tai doesn't like me" she protested.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him" I said to her.

"Tell him what?"

"Exactly"

**(Tai's POV)**

Matt was again laughing at me and I buried my face in my shirt. I think even TK was catching on now and was grinning.

"Looks like somebody likes you" Matt said to me in a mocking tone. "Look it, even TK's Makin fun of you now"

"Oh no, I'm laughing because I remember that day. Mom came to pick you up and she brought me from preschool. When we came to get you,** YOU** were the one that Sora said those bullies gave a wedgie to" he replied before laughing. This got me out of my shirt and now I was grinning.

"You were that geek that those bullies hung from the fence by his underwear?" I asked doing my best not to laugh, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I-I was only TK's size back then" he said blushing.

"Yeah and so were they, but they still got you good" TK said making Matt blush more.

"Can we just listen to the girls!" me and TK laughed harder.

**(Kari's POV)**

"Ok Mimi, it's your turn" Sora said to her.

"Ok let's see… OH I KNOW! It was about 2 years ago. Matt was the one who did it…"

"_It was a nice day at school and my mom just bought me the most darling dress last, which I just had to wear to school. These other pretty girls were jealous because I always had the best clothes first. So when I wasn't looking, they pushed me into a big pile of mud. My brad new white dress was totally ruined! Matt came up to me and pushed the three girls into the mud just they did to me. Then he helped me out of the mud and asked me if I was ok. I told him I was fine, but my dress was another story. He then told me to come with him. I did as he said, making sure no saw me in a muddy dress. Matt took me inside the school to his cubby and he took out his gym clothes. He then told me to wait in the hall for a second. After he came out he was wearing his gym clothes and carrying his normal clothes, which he handed to me. He told me they weren't the best clothes but at least they were clean, then he told me to go put them on. I did as he told me and I changed into his blue t-shirt, his black jeans and his black hoodie. I thanked him a million times for saving my dignity. And he said "Don't sweat it". I wore his outfit till the end of the day and until I got home._

"Aw that is so sweet of him, he gave you his clothes and you didn't even ask for them" Sora squealed.

"I know, he's sweet and he's hot, he's like hot chocolate with whipped cream" Mimi replies.

"Oh my gosh, you have a crush on Matt?" I asked her.

"Well, kinda, his hair is really cool and he's really nice and sweet" she replied, dreamily contently. "To tell you the truth, I still have the clothes he gave me." She said blushing.

"Really let us see 'em!" I begged. Mimi got up and walked over to her closet. The minute she opened it all I saw was a big blur of pink. I actually had to shield my eyes from the light. When I looked to see if the light dimmed, I saw that there was just a tiny bit of dark in Mimi's closet, which she picked up before closing the door.

"Ok here they are" she said to us while we rubbed our eyes in an attempt to get our vision back to normal.

"Mimi do you have a gigantic light in there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you might wanna consider warning us next time you open that thing, k?" I asked.

Mimi than laughed slightly. "Alright…"

**(Tai's POV)**

I burst into laughter at Matt and TK was confused, big shocker… and Matt was turning bright red.

"M-Mimi has a c-crush on me?" he stuttered with his face growing redder by the second.

"Apparently, yes, yes she does" I say with a grin that could split my face in half. "Be sure to invite me to the wedding" I teased.

"What's a crush?" TK asked.

Both me and Matt fell over anime style. After getting up I turned to Matt.

"Haven't you taught him anything? Even my baby sister knows what a crush is…" I asked him.

"I've tried but he's clueless" he replied. "He thought that when I told him I have a crush on a girl that I threw I boulder on her."

"Wow, when we're done here we're giving him a girls 101 class… wait, what girl do you have a crush on?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Uh… oh look its Kari's turn" he said turning back to the computer. Oh Matt, so foolish…

**(Kari's POV)**

"Ok Kari, Me and Sora shared our stories, so now it's your turn" Mimi said to me.

"Well, I think the best thing anyone did for me was with TK one time last year"

"_You see, this really mean girl in our class just loved to make fun of me and how I dressed. Then one day I wore the same outfit as her and she said that she was wearing it way better. Everyone started laughing at me. Then TK stuck up for me and said that I wore it better than she did, he said that I would look better than her no matter what I was wearing. This shut that girl right up and everyone began laughing at her instead. That girl never bothered me again and TK and I became even better friends. Then after school when we were waiting for the bus, he told me I looked better than that girl no matter what I was wearing."_

"Aw, that was so nice of him" Mimi squealed.

"Well it was TK, he's nice, he's sweet and he's cute" I admitted with my cheeks turning red.

"If only TK wasn't so oblivious to romance…" Sora said with a sigh.

"You're telling me, he wouldn't know if I liked him if just went right up to him said it right in his face" I told them.

"Well don't worry Kar, all boys are oblivious. Take Matt for example; I've been flirting with him for months now and he hasn't even noticed." Mimi said comforting me.

"Thanks for the support Meems" I thanked her.

**(Tai's POV)**

Both me and Matt were speechless and TK was still not following.

"My-My baby sister has a crush on TK?" I stuttered.

"Mimi's been flirting with me for months? How did I not notice that?" Matt whined.

"What does flirting mean?" TK asked us. Me and Matt fall over anime style, again.

"OK THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING THROUGH GIRLS 101 RIGHT NOW!" Matt said getting up, with a vein appearing on his forehead.

"But what about the girls?" I reminded him, pointing to the screen.

"They won't be talking about juicy stuff for a while that's enough time to at least teach TK the basics"

"Good point, GET EM!"

Me and Matt both pounced on TK and tied him in a rope. We then began to teach him all the basic stuff about what the girls were talking about. We didn't really get to teach him a lot but we did manage to teach him what "Crush", "Flirt" and "Oblivious to Romance" means.

"S-so Kari feels "That" way about me?" TK asked with a bright red face.

"Yep, just like the way Mimi feels about me and the way Tai feels about Sora" Matt replied with a smirking face.

"DUDE!" I yelled at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist…" he said back to me, rubbing the back of his head. I turned my head and I was almost sure TK's head was gonna explode his face was so red.

"Uh, Matt, I think your baby brother is gonna go boom" I tell him.

"Hold on…" Matt then exits the computer room and comes back 5 minutes later with a bucket of water in his hands. He walks over to TK and dumps the entire thing in him, drenching him head to toe. This snaps TK back to reality.

TK starts coughing and his face turns back to his normal shade. "Thank you Matt I needed that!" TK yells sarcastically. Me and Matt both laugh. "Shouldn't we get back to listening the girls?"

**(Kari's POV)**

Me and the girls are all done with our hair and we washed out the dye and bleach. I can't believe that I look so much like TK. Sora's hair was completely the same shade as Tai's. Mimi's hair was bright pink and had yellow stars in it.

"Mimi I love my new hair!" me and Sora both cheer. "And you're hair is even better!"

"Thanks I know, that's exactly why I'm going into fashion and beauty when I grow up" She bragged, although with these results it's hard to argue. "So what do you girls wanna do now?"

"I was thinking we get back to the game. Oh hold on…" I ran over to my bag and put my hairclip back in my hair. "Ok, all ready"

**(Tai's POV)**

"Gents, we have visual!" I said turning around to Matt and TK, and I saw that TK was wearing Matt's tank top that stretched down to his knees and his clothes were clumped together in a pile while Matt was shirtless. I didn't know how to respond to that other than… "Why?"

"Well my clothes were soaked from Matt dumping water on me, thanks a lot by the way, so I told him to give me his shirt while my clothes dried" TK replied.

"He made me give him my shirt or he'd tell dad I used his credit card to throw a party at the warehouse last week" Matt butted in while covering his chest.

"Nice one squirt… WAIT A MINUTE, WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO THAT PARTY!" I yelled.

"Uh… oh look the girls are giggling"

**(Kari's POV)**

"Hey I got an idea for the next topic" Mimi jumped in.

"Spill" Sora and me said to her.

"What is the most embarrassing thing your crush has ever done?" Mimi said to us.

Sora jumped at the chance. "Oh I am so going first!"

"_Me and Tai decided to go swimming about a month ago. A bunch of kids from school were there, including you two, Matt, TK, Joe, Izzy and a bunch of cocky kids a grade ahead of us. I was relaxing at the edge of the pool with Mimi working on my tan, and Tai was diving off the diving boards in an attempt to impress everyone, unfortunately he didn't quite impress the cocky kids. After he dived off the medium dive the cocky kids walked up to him said he was pathetic. He then dared Tai to dive right off the high dive, which was about 40 feet high. Tai, being an arrogant idiot, went straight for the dive and climbed up fast. I looked at him and even from that far away I could see his shorts were undone. I ran over to the board and I tried to stop him from doing it but he told me if he backed out he would never live it down. He then ran off the board and jumped, did a few spins mid-air, and dived head first into the water, causing a very big splash and getting every single person in the whole pool's attention. When he came up for air he made a piece sign and made his usual cocky grin. Everyone in the whole pool remained silent, before exploding into a wave of laughter. I yelled at Tai to turn around and when he did he saw his red swim trunks behind him. His face turned even redder than his trunks and he grabbed his shorts than quickly shoved them on. I never saw him more embarrassed in my whole life"_

Me and Mimi both burst into laughter.

"E-even though I was there, I-it's still funny!" I said trying my best to stop laughing.

"I-I know!" Mimi agreed laughing so hard she had tears coming down her mouth.

**(Tai's POV)**

I still can't believe she dug that up again. That really was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me… well next to that time my "Friends" tricked me into thinking it was "Underwear Day" at camp… but that's another story…

"I totally remember that, dude the entire pool was going hysteric!" Matt said before laughing again.

**(Kari's POV)**

"Well now that we're done laughing at Tai, let's move onto making fun of Matt, Mimi it's your turn" I said to her with eyes and ears open to what she was about to say.

"Ok, let's see… oh I got it"

"_You see, last week, Matt threw this major party at his band's warehouse. Matt only invited people from his school and me. I don't know why he didn't invite the others, well TK and Kari are understandable because their only 7, and Izzy and Joe could kill a Justin Timberlake party but Tai and Sora… they're actually pretty cool. Anyway… Matt's band was performing that night and everyone couldn't wait to hear them. When Matt and his band finally came on stage, Matt was wearing these really baggy jeans and no belt. When he began to play, he started walking around the stage while playing his guitar and his pants were sliding down more and more with each step. Until they finally dropped around his ankles and everyone could see his pink boxer shorts with white dots on them. Then he tripped in them and flew right off stage landing right in the punch bowl and his pants landed on top of his head. I didn't know someone's face could turn so bright, it was brighter than the flashing lights._

Me and Sora busted up laughing. Just the thought of Matt flying off stage pantless into a punch bowl was just plain hysterical.

**(Tai's POV)**

Me and TK started rolling on the floor laughing and trying to catch our breath. Matt stood there with his face red as a cherry. I swear I saw steam coming from his ears.

"Wow Matt, I guess that's why you didn't want us at your party, you didn't want us to see you make a fool of yourself in front of everyone in your school plus Mimi." I said after I finally caught my breath.

"IT WASN'T THAT! IT WAS SO I COULD BE ALONE WITH MIMI WITHOUT YOU BUGGING ME!" Matt finally snapped at the two of us. He then realized what he said and turned even brighter red then he was before. He then tried to hide his face from us.

"Matt," I said in a mocking tone "even though you can't see us, we can still see you"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled uncovering his face from his hands.

"Hey I wouldn't be complaining, at least you had underwear on in your story" I told him, seeing how I wasn't so lucky in my story.

"That is true…" he admitted with his blush lightening up.

"Now let's see how much TK can embarrass himself" I say with a grin. Matt then grins with me and we all turn back to the screen.

**(Kari's POV)**

"Ok, we've made fun of Tai and we made fun of Matt, so now it's time for TK so it's my turn" I saw while I thought of something. Then it hit me!

"_When me and TK were in class today, it was" Parent observer day" and all the kids moms and dads came. Occasionally the teacher would on call on students to answer problems. That's when our teacher called on TK. He asked him what 29 + 74 equaled. When TK stood up, his Mom and Dad began cheering for him. This made TK a little embarrassed and hide his face in his text book, but I was next to him so I saw his cheeks turn pink. When he spoke he was nervous and said "27 + 74 =1492". The entire class laughed at him and he buried his head under his book. Then his parents started to yell at him like "The problem was so simple" and "You should have known that", that only made TK more embarrassed. I'm pretty sure that his text book started to burn. Then the teacher handed back our Math tests from last week and when he was about to hand back TK's pulled down the projector screen and projected his test on the screen, he got a 26%! The whole class laughed at him and his parents scolded him again. I felt so bad for him that I grabbed him and I hid him in my cubby until the end of class."_

"Aw, that's so sad… wait do you have Mr. Akiyama?" Mimi asked me.

"Yeah, why, did you?"

"Oh yeah…" Sora said with a disturbed tone.

"He is the meanest teacher alive! Me and Sora hated him!" Mimi yelled.

"Whenever someone got a low test score he'd tell the whole class about it… and considering Tai's grades that happened quite a bit" Sora complained.

"I know, but he was fired today, the principle came by the classroom and saw TK hiding under my sweater in my cubby. After TK told him the whole story the principle barged into the room and saw Mr. Akiyama making cracks about TK's test to whole class. He was fired on the spot and he's going to court next week for Child Cruelty" I told them, I still can't believe a teacher would do something so cruel.

"Well that's a relief, no more kids are gonna get humiliated with his harsh teaching methods." Mimi sighed with happiness.

**(Tai's POV)**

"Un, believable…" Matt stated.

"I know… I can't believe that they finally fired Mr. Akiyama!" I cheered.

"No, I meant that Kari's story got sympathy and ours got a million laughs!" he yelled.

"Oh, well yeah but I'm too happy right now! Every day, he'd show my marks to the whole class and embarrass anyone with a low mark" I complained.

"I think we better stop watching them now before someone says something that we'll regret hearing…" TK suggested, tugging on both our legs.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" I say while patting him on the head.

"Yeah I've had enough with the embarrassment. Plus I'm tired…" Matt said with a yawn.

"Plus it looks like the girls are getting tired as well" I pointed at the screen.

**(Kari's POV)**

I started yawning and so did Mimi and Sora.

"I think It's time we turn in…" I suggested.

"Yeah me too" Mimi agreed yawning.

"Same…" Sora followed.

"Well goodnight girls…" Mimi says getting in her bed.

Me and Sora set up our sleeping bags and crawled in. We turned off the lights and we went to sleep.

**(Tai's POV)**

"Well night gents…" I say to them.

"Oh one more thing before I go to sleep…" TK says happily.

"What is it Teek's?" Matt asks.

"This!" TK then pulls Matt's pants off and I started laughing. Matt then trips over his pants and he lands on TK's wet clothes face first. "I wanted to see what it was like at your party when you fell of stage with your pants around your ankles falling in a bowl of punch, but I guess my clothes are a good substitute. Besides you sleep in your underwear anyway." Matt just grumbled in defeat while me and TK laughed. After that we went to sleep.

The next morning woke up and found that Sora, Mimi and Kari had tied us up and stripped us to our underwear.

"HEY what's the meaning of this girls?" I yelled at them.

"This is what you get for spying on our sleepover!" Mimi yelled angrily.

"H-how did you know about that?" Matt stuttered.

"When we woke up this morning I looked at Kari's hairclip. It had a tiny camera in it, and when Kari told me about how you gave it to her I knew you were using it to spy on us over a computer sync!" Sora yelled at us.

"So what are you gonna do to us? It's not anyone else is gonna see us" I asked with what little dignity I had.

"We were hoping you'd ask that question, recognize this?" Kari asked pointing to the hairclip in her hair.

"Yeah, the video hairclip, what of it?"

"We went to Izzy right before coming here and he told us how to sync it so that every computer in the city would see what it was showing." The three girls were grinning evilly now.

"You didn't…"

"Oh, Tai, but we did, say hello to anyone with a computer, a cell phone or are at the baseball field because it's on the Jumbotron too" Mimi said extremely giddy.

Me and the others turned either red from humiliation, or pale from fear and started screaming. Then the three girls laughed hysterically.

"Gotcha!" Kari shouted in between laughs.

"W-W-WHAT? What's going on here?" Matt asked angrily.

"We tricked you to get back at you, we would never embarrass you on a city-wide basis, Duh!" Sora said, untying us and handing us our clothes, which we grabbed then quickly threw on.

"Well I guess we deserved that, look girls we're really sorry for spying on you and we'll never do it again" I apologized with the sincerest voice I could muster up.

"Your forgiven, but since you heard us over Kari's hairclip, you guys are gonna have to make it up to us" Mimi replied with a smirk on her face. The three of us all blinked in confusion.

"Each of you has to take us on a date, Tai takes me, Matt takes Mimi, and TK takes Kari" said Sora.

"Wow, my baby bro got his first kiss before either of us" Matt said without thinking, and when he did the girls grinned again and we blushed a deep red. I then wacked Matt upside the head, HARD. The girls walked over to us and kissed us on the lips too.

"There, now you guys got your first kisses" Sora said to us happily.

"You guys are still gonna have to make it up to us for spying on us" Mimi said with a serious voice.

"We know, and we think we know what we're gonna do that…" I say with a smirk on my face. I look to Matt and he had one glued to his face as well. Me and Matt walk up to the girls, me to Sora and Matt to Mimi, and we take their hands.

"Will you go on a date with me?" we both ask the girls at the same time.

Sora and Mimi looked at each other and giggled then turned back to us.

"Yes, yes we will" they both reply with very big smiles.

Me and Matt jump in the air and give a great big "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!". We then realized the girls were watching and we blushed immensely. We turned back to them and we gave fake smile. The girls laughed at us again.

"You're so cute when you're stupid" said Sora, I seriously hope she's talking to me.

"Same goes to you Matt" said Mimi.

"Uh I have a question… what's a date?" asked TK. The 5 of us sweat dropped and then Kari walked up to TK and grabbed his shoulders.

"A date is something that leads up to this!" she yells before kissing TK square on the lips. I'm not sure whether I should be mad at TK or… impressed with him for getting his first kiss before either of us. After Kari let him up to breath I saw that TK's face was burning up again like last night.

"Matt get the bucket…" I said with a sigh…

**(Normal POV)**

And so ends another story. What ever happened with the kids? Well Tai took Sora to a pro Soccer game and they were on the Jumbotron and had to kiss, though they had no complaints. Matt took Mimi to an expensive restaurant, which he paid for with his dad's Credit card and yes he got in trouble with his dad when he got the credit bill. As for TK and Kari, well they just went to the park to play. But at the end of the day, they sat down underneath a large tree and watched the sun go down. Needless to say that everyone had fun for their first date and you can guarantee that they will have many more.


End file.
